<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one mistake won't be their downfall by sukker_sugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048592">one mistake won't be their downfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar'>sukker_sugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i got an ask relating to this and need to write it, kwami swap au, why do all the miraculous boxes look the same again??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fu makes a not-so minor mistake; Lady Noire and Mister Bug are the outcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one mistake won't be their downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Master. I’m sure you gave them the right ones.” Wayzz assured. Fu continued fiddling with his thumbs, paranoid. He then stopped, taking a deep breath in and becoming calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Wayzz. Even if I did mess up, I’m sure they’ll work together well.” Wayzz smiled a bit at Fu’s wisdom and calm demeanor. Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be fine. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette inched towards the odd and ancient looking box sat on her desk, picking it up and creaking it open. A bright light shone and lit up every crevice of her room. She dropped the box, leaving some sort of creature to float where the light and box once were. It stretched and yawned, as well as zooming around the room, to Marinette’s horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It flew over to her sewing machine and started to gnaw on it, frowning once realizing it was not, in fact, edible. Marinette practically flew over and captured the creature, falling over once it phased through her grasp. She flailed, letting out a small yelp while falling to the floor, face first. She groaned and looked up, finding the creature floating in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Plagg, and I’m your kwami. I hold the power of destruction and once you put the ring on, you say ‘claws out’ to transform.” Plagg flew over and grabbed the ring, going back over and sliding it onto her finger. The ring turned into a rose-gold once it touched her skin, seeming to take on a disguise, of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Plagg said, pointing at the ring, “Is a miraculous. More specifically, the black cat miraculous. There’s another one, the ladybug miraculous.” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette slowly sat back up, examining the jewelry. She slowly scooched over to her trapdoor and opened it, still staring at Plagg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maman-” she yelled, getting cut off by Plagg flying up to her with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not! No one must know about me. Now, there’s a villain out there for you to fight. You call on the power of destruction by yelling cataclysm now GO.” he ordered. Marinette rapidly nodded, while bringing herself to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg, claws out!” she said, being engulfed by the bright light of her transformation. When it died down, Lady Noire stood in her place. She shook her head a bit, feeling a long braid sway as she did. She tapped her foot against the floor and heard the hard, yet light, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the slight heel. She went over to her mirror and turned around slightly, checking out her costume. She breathed in and out, psyching herself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gained enough confidence in almost no time. Well, enough confidence to venture out transformed, that is. She climbed up to her bed and out the skylight and took her baton from her lower back. She extended it a bit, testing to see how it worked. She stuck her arm out over the balcony railing and extended it more than before, having it touch the concrete. She leapt onto the railing and jumped off, vaulting across the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small yelp, but continued on her way, following the loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunks</span>
  </em>
  <span> and shaking of the city. “They better show up soon.” she muttered. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr is sukker-sugar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>